


Faraway Thoughts

by killthwight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Briefs was known to be scatterbrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Thoughts

Mrs Briefs was known to be scatterbrained, her attention sparse. By no means was she as intelligent as her husband—but she wasn't as airheaded as some thought. As such, she could easily enjoy the follies of those who took her inattention for granted.

Her daughter, of course, won all prizes on this count. Bulma believed her mother was unaware of her expectations and indiscretions, never imagining that her secret trysts in Capsule 3 were not, in fact, secret. And neither were the hungry looks or shared showers.

Mrs Briefs giggled girlishly over her strawberry cupcake—oh, how absent-minded her daughter was!


End file.
